Eyes of the Devil
by Lizzamil
Summary: Norman arrives at Weightless Heights. Reverse!Universe


_**Author's Note:** _Who knows if I'll ever finish this.

Glowing.

That's what his eyes were doing. Glowing spring green, igniting white sparks, short flickers of electricity. Fulled with malice and defiance. Illuminating the landscape of his features and making the black under his eyes stand out slightly. His expression was unreadable, but hisintent could be smelled wafting off his aura. Right now he wanted to be left alone, but past that he wanted to hurt, to maim, to control. Play with his toys until they break themselves.

"I'm not someone you want to mess with, Gleeful." He stated, the tips of his fingers igniting with wisps of the same energy in his eyes.

Dipper smirked. "Really, Norman? You expect to frighten me with that little act of yours? You'll have to try harder than that."

Norman Babcock. The medium who teamed up with the witch, Agatha and destroyed Blithe Hollow for all the misery it's caused him. Finding different aspects to his powers after that.

_Not completely unexpected that he'd be attracted to Weightless Heights_, Dipper thought to himself.

What Norman hadn't expected though, were the twins. The town's sociopath and psychic duo, Mabel and Dipper Gleeful. It should have been obvious though. He had no idea where he'd been wandering and somehow found himself here...

Only to run into Dipshit himself. The situation was really starting to irk the anti-gravity haired medium. So he gave a warning shot right around Dipper's head. It was an off day. Meanwhile, the sociopath never even blinked. Asshole. "Careful there. For a second I thought you actually wanted to hit me." He teased.

"Leave me the fuck alone or the next one _will_ be a hit, you arrogant piece of shit." Norman warned, low and malicious.  
"You say that as it you're any better than I am."

This was true. The biggest difference was Dipper didn't need to burn a whole town down until it fell into hell for power. All he had to do was ask. Once again, asshole.

"Go piss a hole through a brick." With that, Norman sent sparkling electricity flying Dipper's way. The deranged psychic blocked, using the power form his amulet, it glowed an electrical blue whenever he used it.

"You fuck. You singed my hair." Dipper stated, his face contorting to slight disgust as he inspected the damage, the smell of madness rising from the crisped edges. "You'll pay for that."

With that said, Norman went flying against a tree, knocking the wind out of him. A sung hold kept pinning him against it. Dipper's face was decorated in a cocky grin. "You're jealous I don't have to work for power. Don't worry. It's natural. You can admit it. I couldn't really think less of you if I wanted-" Out of nowhere, a sigh. Dippers face was just centimeters away from Norman's.  
"You always were inept at showing your admiration, brother. How do you expect to get antiquated if you just stop the fight to chat?" Mable Gleeful said, stepping out of the shadows. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Have I taught you nothing, brother dear? The best way to get to know someone is to fight them." She kept walking as she spoke. Closer, and closer. Her jacket was covered in blood spatter.

Dipper turned to her. "Finished already, Mabel? She must have been boring then? That Pacifica girl?" He asked his twin.  
"No fight at all. All she did was beg, plead ad scream. I like to be challenged." There was nothing in Mable's eyes. No life, no light. They were just dull. Dipper turned back to Norman, face still only centimeters away. Eyes half-lidded, smile never leaving. He was _so_ getting off on this.

"Why don't you go play with Gideon, hm? Find something else to do while I...entertain...our guest here." He murmured to Mabel. She folded her arms, "Why do you get all the fun ones? I'm older." Mabel pouted.

"By two seconds."

"Still counts."  
"Because I'm smarter."

"I'm more sophisticated."  
"Would you two shut up already and get your asses in gear? My back's starting to cramp up."

Both twins looked at Norman in a way that told him they forgot he was even there. ADD much?

Mabel sighed "Alright, fine. I'll leave you alone with your little 'celebrity crush'. You boys be good now. And by 'good' I mean don't screw him too hard. Leave some for me, will you?" And with that, Mabel left. Dipper sighed "She means well. Possibly."


End file.
